


the taste of your lips

by EmeraldRoses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, This is trash, i just wanted more dom winwin, seriously there's more plot than i wanted there to be, so i gave myself more dom winwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoses/pseuds/EmeraldRoses
Summary: the surprisingly eventful life of escort dong sicheng.(lapslock because i'm lazy, and don't feel like capitalizing stuff.)





	the taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i just wanted to write smut and ended up with this mess.
> 
> dom winwin ftw.

if there was one thing that sicheng could say he liked about his job, it would be the considerable amount of interesting and colourful men that he met. of course, getting dicked down and giving dick to other guys was the best perk, but sicheng always had a thing for listening to people and learning about their lives. he didn’t know why, but listening to other men pander about their “hard lives” as businessmen or something higher up was amusing, albeit a bit cruel on sicheng’s part to find it funny.

 

his next customer seemed to be one of a kind, from what he could tell by the request.

 

escorts rarely get a choice in who they get as customers, but sicheng was never one to complain about it. he gets enough money customer to customer, so there’s never any issue to complain about. and he’s always treated well, even if it is just for sex.

 

sicheng’s next client is a young foreigner from japan. it’s interesting to him, since most of his clients come directly from south korea, where he’s stationed.

 

sicheng’s japanese is pretty rusty. he learned it back when he was in high school, when he went to japan for a school trip, but he’s hardly had to use it since. he decides it would be good to brush up on his japanese, to maybe ease the foreigner when they first meet.

 

their meeting takes place as a rather inconspicuous hotel, one that many upper class people tend to stay at. it looks like nothing when sicheng checks into the hotel, dressed in his usually escort outfit of tight black slacks and a tight fitting button-up, and slips into the elevator to go to the right floor. it takes a minute or two, before the light flickers to 7, and the elevator comes to a halt on the seventh floor.

 

the room number is 712, and it takes him an easy minute to turn left, and find the room a few doors down. sicheng makes his way into the room, door shutting behind him softly, and he throws his bad down onto the queen sized bed that’s present. there is, of course, only one bed, as usual for these sort of meetings between people. sitting himself down, the young man pulls out his phone and opens it, texting the number of the young foreigner, telling him what room he was in. and that he was waiting.

 

sicheng allows himself to take this time to get ready, getting up and heading into the bathroom. he brings in a small bag with him, filled with basic makeup supplies and various sex needs (condoms and lube, to be specific). he looks himself over in the mirror and makes sure his dark hair is in order, that his face looks fine, and applies a little bit of basic makeup to make himself a little more dolled up. he adds on some eyeliner and mascara, making sure for his doe-like brown eyes would pop more. he also makes sure to put on some cherry flavoured gloss, so his lips wouldn’t chap. (and because he really loves the flavour.)

 

it’s barely 15 minutes later, and there’s a curt knock on the room’s door. sicheng, having finished in the bathroom, is flipping through the tv channels when he hears it. he rises, leaving the tv on, and goes to the door, opening it to greet the face of his foreign customer.

 

“ _ hello _ ,” sicheng says in japanese, lips curling into a smile, “ _ come on in. _ ”

 

the young japanese man bows his head, and immediately slides into the room passed sicheng’s shoulder, and sicheng allows the door to fall shut.

 

they reconvene in front of the bed, the tv speaking softly on a low volume behind their figures.

 

“ _ you know japanese _ ?” the man asks, and sicheng simply smiles.

 

“ _ a little. i am not fluent, though. _ ” sicheng replies, allowing his hand to move forward, and roam against one of the man’s arms.

 

his fingers caress and squeeze slightly at the muscles, and the older male seems to shift slightly on his feet.

 

“i hope you know how this goes,” sicheng begins speaking again, voice something akin to amusement and instruction combined, “everything is anonymous with me. if you’d like, we don’t have to exchange names at all.”

 

dark eyes veer upwards from sicheng’s hand, meeting the chinese boy’s eyes. a bright smile comes to the japanese man’s face, “you can call me yuta.” is how he responds.

 

“my name is sicheng.” the escort smiles slyly, almost cat-like in nature. “now, tell me, yuta,” his voice lowers, enough to be heard over the static chatter of the television, “what is it you want to do?”

 

sicheng’s fingers crawl upwards on yuta’s arm, splaying out over his bicep, thumbing against the muscle gently, before his hand is rising to the other’s shoulder. “and you can be honest. i’ve done a lot of things in my days. name it, i’ll probably do it. bondage, crossdressing, all kinds of toys-”

 

he’s cut off by yuta speaking, “please dominate me.”

 

sicheng blinks. of course, it isn’t odd or unusual for the men he serves to want to be dominated. in fact, that’s mostly what the men want. they work long days as big tough men, and sometimes, they just want to be put in their place. but yuta’s job description wasn’t anything like a lawyer or a ceo; he was simply an upper class foreigner. sort of a trust fund baby.

 

“okay,” sicheng hums, his hand slithering its way to the back of yuta’s back. “but i’ll need you to tell me what more exactly to do.” he continues, sly smile returning.

 

yuta’s ears flare up, the tips shading red. sicheng notices immediately, eyes flickering to them momentarily, before he’s staring into yuta’s eyes once more. the brunet swallows, slowly, mouth opening and closing a few times, before sicheng grows internally patient. “i said,” he tuts, tongue clicking, fingers gripping at yuta’s hair and tugging his head back, hard, “tell me what to do.”

 

there’s a noise that rises from yuta’s throat, something between a whine and a moan, and sicheng enjoys the sound of it.

 

“use me,” yuta finally speaks, his eyes becoming lidded, breathing slightly heavier than before, “please, just- use me and wreck me.” his hands slowly began creeping up sicheng’s sides, fingertips running over the nice fabric of his button-up. “order me around and degrade me and make me cry from pleasure. i don’t want to be able to walk, i don’t-”

 

sicheng tugs hard at yuta’s hair once again, cutting the japanese man’s words off, a strangled moan leaving him. “order you around?” he muses, eyes darkening, but glittering with lust. “then stop touching me.” he orders, and waits. yuta’s hands immediately drop, and he coos at how obedient he already is.

 

“good boy,” he praises, and yuta’s eyes light up at the remark, “so good already.” sicheng coos,  fingers finally leaving yuta’s hair. “go to the bed. get naked and lay down.”

 

without any hesitation, yuta does as he’s told. he clambers onto the bed, and strips himself naked. it isn’t in any means meant to be a sexy show, but sicheng watches the other intently, very much enjoying watching yuta do as he’s told. holding such power over the japanese boy is what sends blood rushing to sicheng’s cock, which is slowly hardening in his already tight pants. in just a few minutes, yuta is completely naked, and is laid back against the pillows of the bed. sicheng smiles, fondly, eyes curving over every aspect that he can see of yuta’s slender figure.

 

the japanese man is quite built; his arms and legs are muscular, and he has a nice set of abs to him. his thighs are well toned, already tensing slightly as yuta is waiting patiently for sicheng’s next moves or orders. “what a good boy,” sicheng croons, walking to the edge of the bed. he places a knee down, reaching up and beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. “you’re being so good for me. but you’re only being good so i’ll fuck you, aren’t you?”

 

and yuta doesn’t deny it. instead, he nods, eyes practically pleading.

 

sicheng chuckles then, low and breathy. “how shameless,” he tuts, his shirt now fully undone. “i like that.” his shirt falls from his shoulders, to the floor, and sicheng works at getting his belt off. “you like being degraded, hm?” yuta nods, once more. his lips curl up devilishly, his hands slowly pulling the belt together, before he tosses it to the floor as well. “i like that, too.”

 

everything is painfully slow for yuta, and sicheng can tell. the male’s cock is half hard, but growing, rising and falling as yuta breathes, his abdomen doing the same. sicheng stares at it for a minute, and he hears a whimper from the male attached to it. sicheng grins then, eyes now moving to yuta’s, and he sees the desperate and lustful look on the older’s face.

 

“oh, i’m sorry. are you impatient?”

 

a nod.

 

“too bad.”

 

sicheng moves up onto the end of the bed, hands swiftfully undoing his pants as he tugs them down. he slips out of them and his underwear, his devilish grin back on his face. “you wanted me to dominate you. that means i’ll do with you as i please.” he panders, a slender arm reaching up to the bedside table by yuta’s head. he rummages through his makeup bag, promptly pulling out a few condoms and the bottle of lube. yuta becomes antsy, his thighs pressing together as he watches sicheng. sicheng clicks his tongue, free hand reaching and yanking yuta’s legs apart once more. “i didn’t say you could do that. be a good boy, yuta.”

 

and yuta whines, because he’s being more visibly impatient, but sicheng is going to milk this for what it’s worth. yuta is cute; more than cute, actually. in fact, sicheng finds him rather beautiful, but formalities of looks don’t matter much at the moment.

 

sicheng’s cock is fully hard now, resting against his stomach as he runs his hands against yuta’s legs. yuta’s muscles react, tensing and relaxing seconds apart, and he’s squirming under sicheng’s hands. it’s an exhilarating feeling, always, to sicheng, when he’s in charge of someone. “you’re acting so needy,” he muses, lowering his head down. his lips meet yuta’s stomach, and he hears some kind of sigh come from him. “are you that desperate to be fucked? to be manhandled? you really want to be wrecked so badly?”

 

“yes,” yuta manages to speak, but his voice is already weak. either he’s a virgin, or he hasn’t been fucked in a while. “yes, please.”

 

“what a slut,” sicheng rumbles, grinning wickedly against yuta’s stomach. he presses hot, open-mouthed kisses to his skin then, trailing his lips upwards to yuta’s chest. “you’re so desperate and shameless, you don’t even deny any of it.” his mouth moves up, and hover just over one of yuta’s hard nipples. “guess what, baby?” his breath is hot, fanning over yuta’s nipple, causing a whimper of a reaction from the japanese man.

 

“wh-what?” yuta squeaks, his fingers curling into the sheets of the bed.

 

“i’m gonna wreck you so badly,” sicheng’s eyes gaze up into yuta’s, burning with lust, a wide grin on his face. “you want that, right? you want me to wreck you with my cock?” his hands are gripping at yuta’s hips, fingertips burning against his skin. “i’ll give you exactly what you want, slut.”

 

and suddenly, yuta is flipped over onto his stomach. a noise of protest comes from him, wanting to see sicheng’s doings, but sicheng silences him by squeezing one of his ass cheeks harshly. “up. hands and knees.” and yuta listens, pushing himself to be on his hands and knees, his ass raised in the air, right in front of sicheng’s face. “good boy.” he coos.

 

“very good boy,” sicheng mutters, his hand grabbing the bottle of lube beside him. he opens it, and squirts just a little onto his fingers. he rubs them together, warming the liquid up. without any warning, or any other preparation, sicheng slips one of his lubed fingers into yuta’s hole, earning a squeak from the older.

 

sicheng can’t help but smile, rising onto his knees behind yuta now. he watches the older male squirm, his legs spreading out on their knees, and it’s satisfying to see. sicheng coos quietly, curling his finger as he slowly thrusts in and out of yuta. the process is so painfully slow for the other, and yuta is whining and whimpering, wanting sicheng to get on with it. yuta grips onto the bed as he tries not to move his hips back, and sicheng rewards the other’s patience by finally inserting a second finger. it’s a stretch that’s nice to yuta, but it’s slightly painful.

 

“you’re taking my fingers really well, baby,” sicheng praises, bending himself over to kiss at yuta’s lower back. “are you a virgin? have you played with yourself?” he asks, but he doesn’t give yuta time to answer before continuing on, “or are you a big slut? have you gotten other dicks in you before? i bet you have. you’re so needy for mine, there’s no way you’re a virgin.”

 

yuta whimpers, his hips rutting forward slightly at the mentions of having sex before. “i-i’ve done, ah!, b-both…” he admits between mewls.

 

sicheng grins, and suddenly shoves a third finger into yuta’s hole. yuta keens at the feeling, moaning loudly as sicheng works his fingers inside of him. sicheng’s fingers aren’t superbly long, but they’re slender and they feel amazing inside of him. they’re twisting and curling around inside of him, and sicheng’s middle finger happens to brush against yuta’s prostate, making the older man squeak and rut his hips forward. sicheng smirks, lips curled up, and he teasingly avoids that spot, watching as yuta writhes beneath his hand. he hasn’t touched him anywhere else, not even with his other hand. instead, he’s been slowly jerking himself off the entire time, drinking in yuta’s moans and noises, thoroughly enjoying making the japanese man so submissive.

 

“sicheng,” yuta cries out softly, his body beginning to ache from the need to be touched. “sicheng, please.” he ruts his hips forward again, pushing his his back slightly against sicheng’s fingers.

 

“please what?” the younger asks flatly, as if not interested at all.

 

yuta whimpers, tears slightly building up in his eyes as he turns, looking at the younger over his shoulder. “please, please fuck me. touch me, anything, please- i need you in me, i need to cum, please-” he begs, biting his lower lip to keep from letting out any other noises or cries.

 

sicheng can’t help but groan quietly at yuta’s begging, a weak point for him. though he was being cruel, sicheng is still a soft boy at heart. unable to keep himself back now, sicheng shifting himself up, pulling his fingers from yuta’s hole. yuta whines, disliking the empty feeling of no longer being filled up. but his disappointment is soon replaced with excitement as he hears sicheng fumbling with one of the condom packages, opening it.

 

sicheng rolls the condom onto his cock, hissing slightly as he adds a bit more of lube to his covered erection. it’s almost a burning sensation with how hot his cock is, and how cold the lube is. he spreads the lube around with a few swift strokes, using his free hand to spread yuta’s cheeks open, exposing his twitching hole. yuta whines out, begging under his breath once more. and without a warning, sicheng snaps his hips forward, lubed cock sinking into yuta’s tight hole. yuta’s head flies back, his head already feeling dizzy from the feeling of sicheng’s cock filling him up. it’s not super thick, but it’s rather long, and is already brushing against his prostate in one single thrust.

 

grinning, sicheng pulls his hips back, just the tip staying in yuta’s hole, before pushing in again, this time, much slower. the movement makes yuta weak in the knees, and his head drops forward towards the pillows. he’s whimpering and mewling, his toes curled hard as sicheng slowly drives his cock into him.

 

“sicheng, sicheng,” yuta moans his name out repeatedly, his hands finding their way up to the headboard of the bed.

 

the younger male can barely hear him, it sounds too far away to him. yuta is tight and hot around him, it’s almost like taking a virgin, sicheng thinks, he really hadn’t been fucked in a while. yuta’s desperation for faster movements and the sudden realization that he was fucking him after a long drought drives sicheng to move faster. he immediately begins thrusting, fast and hard, into yuta, his hands gripping onto the older’s hips.

 

and yuta is taking his cock so well. sicheng watches his own cock disappear and reappear from yuta’s heat with intense interest, the proud feeling of making the japanese male a moaning mess going to his head. yuta knows that sicheng is feeling proud, somehow, he can feel it from the way he’s moving his hips, and the way he’s teasing at his prostate. yuta can only mewl and moan, his own cock aching as it hasn’t been touched this entire time. it’s dripping with precum already, bouncing in the air as sicheng’s hips slap against his ass.

 

sicheng’s hands knead at the flesh of yuta’s ass, his body bending forward as he kisses and bites at yuta’s soft skin. his upper back soon becomes covered in marks, various shades of red and blue and purple. and yuta wants more, more marks, more of sicheng’s hands on him.

 

“sicheng,” yuta cries out softly, voice breaking slightly from a moan, “touch me, please- please, i want to feel you all over.”

 

raising an eyebrow, sicheng can’t help but smirk. “all over?” he repeats, voice low. “my cock isn’t enough for you?” the word ‘enough’ is punctuated by a sharp thrust from sicheng, earning a loud mewl from yuta’s mouth.

 

yuta shakes his head quickly. “no- no! it’s enough! i-i just, i want, please- i want to feel you touch me, please.” he begs, a few tears now falling from his face.

 

another burst of pride energy surges through sicheng then, seeing yuta begin to break at his need. and he can’t help but indulge yuta in his wishes. he pulls himself out of yuta, turning the older onto his back to face him, and he gives him a smile.

 

“fine. since you’ve been such a good boy.” sicheng smirks as he lifts up yuta’s legs, spreading them, before thrusting back into him harshly.

 

the older’s back arches from the bed, a deeply satisfied moan leaving him as he feels sicheng’s hands begin roaming his body. and sicheng’s hands go everywhere; his back, his ass, his thighs, his shoulders. sicheng is caressing his body in all of the right places, and it’s sending yuta over the edge. he can feel his release nearing, his noises and moans becoming sloppier, the pleasure of sicheng fucking into him becoming almost euphoric.

 

sicheng isn’t done, though. he lifts up yuta’s hips, angling himself to fuck him into the bed, and it sends yuta into a wildly moaning mess. his hands fly up and grab at sicheng’s hair, gripping onto the dark strands, as sicheng’s mouth works on one of yuta’s nipples. he grins, biting at the bud, earning a gargled mewl from yuta’s mouth. sicheng can tell that yuta is close, can see that his untouched and neglected cock is throbbing and leaking against his stomach.

 

“do you want to cum, baby?” sicheng teases, voice sultry. yuta nods, quickly, though he’s dazed and half there. he hums, contemplating the options, before grinning slightly. “go ahead.”

 

with those words of affirmation, sicheng’s hand is suddenly wrapped around yuta’s cock, stroking it as his thrusts become faster and sloppier. his own climax was near, he could feel it building up in his stomach. yuta throws his head back, rutting his hips forward and fucking himself into sicheng’s hand, his hips grinding against sicheng’s as he continues fucking into him. it’s barely a minute later, and yuta’s cumming into sicheng’s fingers, and all over his stomach.

 

sicheng immediately reaches his soiled fingers up, shoving them against yuta’s lips. “suck.” he orders, and yuta does so.

 

yuta’s tongue is skillful, twirling and wrapping around sicheng’s fingers, licking off his own cum from the digits. the feeling of yuta’s tongue, combined with how he’s clenched around his cock now, sends sicheng into overdrive. his hips move impossibly faster as he tries to find his release, with yuta whining and moaning from the overstimulation of sicheng continuing to fuck into him. sicheng finally reaches his undoing, giving a sharp thrust into yuta’s hole as he cums, filling up the condom with a loud moan of his own.

 

his fingers slip out of yuta’s mouth, and they both stay there, panting and catching their breath for a minute, before sicheng is pulling himself out of yuta. the japanese man mewls at the loss of sicheng’s cock, but he simply lays there, dazed from his orgasm.

 

with a small smile, sicheng cleans both of them up. he grabs a small thing of tissues from his makeup bag and wraps the used condom up, three times for safe measure, before using some more to clean up yuta’s stomach. yuta practically purrs at the actions, making sicheng laugh quietly. he stands and goes to the bathroom, discarding the tissues, before coming back. yuta is still laying there, making no move to get up.

 

“how much longer do i have you for?” he asks.

 

sicheng glances at the clock. it had been almost 2 hours, and yuta had booked him for 3. “about an hour.”

 

yuta holds up his slender arms then, waving his hands. sicheng raises an eyebrow and simply sinks down onto the bed with him, only to have yuta roll over on top of him. for the first time that night, their lips meet. it’s almost chaste, in a way; with yuta’s lips merely fitting against sicheng’s cherry flavoured ones. but it doesn’t take long before they’re making out. all tongue and biting at each other’s lips, with sicheng’s hands roaming around yuta’s body once again. neither of them are looking to go any further from the process, though.

 

they kiss until yuta’s lips are red and swollen and puffy, and sicheng’s chapstick from earlier is completely gone.

 

they part ways an hour later, with yuta leaving the room first, and sicheng leaving about an hour later. but there’s a buzz from sicheng’s phone in the elevator, and he looks down at the text recieved:

 

**foreigner** :

_ i’ll ask for you next time i’m in korea _

**Author's Note:**

> this was so many pages long and the smut scene wasn't even that great pls kill me.
> 
> anyways, i plan for a few more "chapters" of this to go on, but idk, if you guys wanna see sicheng with anyone else, feel free to comment?? i only have a few other people lined up.
> 
> i also apologize for any spelling errors or forgotten words. not beta read lmaoooo.


End file.
